


【damijon】杀死吸血鬼

by kongchong



Category: DC - Fandom, Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: *被阿飒的图打了一针鸡血哐哐撞墙码了一些脑内画面和感觉出来。和以往的风格相比大概更加难以下咽……吧（所以就由手动改为意念艾特阿飒朋友了（x）*有些私设改动，请勿较真。比如圣水私设是削减吸血鬼体力和能力使他瘫倒（x）





	【damijon】杀死吸血鬼

乔纳森躲在废弃的木屋内，支开一道口子向外窥探。  
今夜满月，月光静谧地洒在这里每一寸土地上，往常他或许会觉得安静得可爱，但在枯草和血气弥漫的这里，他只觉得阴惨惨地渗人。

弥尔顿是三十年前被吸血鬼一夜之间屠杀的村庄，全村四百五十一口人全被吸尽血液。消息传出去，相邻的几个村庄便为了活命而搬离这一带，到今天这里人迹罕至，道路也早已被杂草覆盖，爬山虎顺着墙壁一年年伸展经络，在无人统领的地带，自然便占据上风，顺理成章成为这里的主人。而像这些无人烟的地方，必然会有其他生物活动。  
传闻说，从三十年前开始，这里就变成吸血鬼隐秘的聚集地。是真是假已不可考，也陆陆续续有几个胆大前来探险的音讯全无，也就随着流言越传越广了。  
既然有吸血鬼，就有与之相克的吸血鬼猎人。猎人一脉比敌手数量的一半还少，基本是血脉相传，偶尔也会有阴差阳错加入其中。而乔纳森·肯特则是前者。  
他是在一天前到达弥尔顿的，抽丝剥茧得到了猎物信息，便备好物资拿好装备，马不停蹄地来到这儿。这里杂草丛生，却令人感觉不到生机，他白天在村庄走动，即使轻微的呼吸声都大得吓人。白日里也被阴冷的薄雾覆盖，只有在晚上这雾才会消逝一些。

这是个好位置，村落中中央的教堂二楼，他的视野够广，使他更能够看清隐秘的藏身之所。月亮移至头顶时乔纳森忍不住挪动了一下因为长时间保持同一个姿势而酸胀不已的腿，但随之而来是血液在血管中快速流动的刺痛。他皱着眉忍下去，随手轻轻捶了几下，眼睛向外一瞟，没看到之前的残破景色，倒是一双绿盈盈的眼睛盯着他。乔纳森头皮一麻，咬牙忍住尖叫，掏出瓶圣水就冲着对方眼睛上洒去。  
人类和狼人不可能做到悄无声息，唯一答案就是：吸血鬼。  
而乔纳森认得那只吸血鬼。三年前对方打伤他，吸他的血后又从他的十字架下逃脱之时开始，乔纳森就四处收集对方活动痕迹和相关消息。可到现在为止也交过几次手，但他仅仅知道对方被称为“韦恩”，除此之外关于他个人信息少之又少。不过乔纳森也不屑，他倒更喜欢以普遍的“吸血鬼”称呼对方。  
洒出去的圣水泼了个空，绿眼睛消失了，可身后冰冷的气息将他整个包裹住。他甚至感觉到对方修长冰冷的手指覆在他的脊背上。  
“又见面了。”对方说。  
乔纳森一惊，侧头看了一下，借着月光看到对方坚毅的侧脸，他眼睛亮晶晶的，看着乔纳森时还是像看着一个笑话似的，如之前所见的那样勾着嘴角。  
“韦——！”  
他还没来得及反应就被身后一股子强力打了一下，破窗出去直直冲下二楼砸到地上。  
值得庆幸的是乔纳森反应还算不错，地上成堆的枯草起到了缓冲作用，他在落地前调整了姿势，用翻滚卸走了一些力道。还来不及起身，对方再次逼近，指尖闪着银光直直地刺向他，心神一定，连忙侧身翻滚躲避。对方手速极快，力道也极大，以手做武器，仿佛那不是自己手似的。  
在最后一击时乔纳森没有躲，而是随手抓了一把土，嘴里装腔作势大喝一声：“看招！”将土扔到对方脸上。  
达米安显然没料到他会来这么一手，在意识到对方使小伎俩吓唬他后从心底油然而生出一种被戏弄的懊恼，“你竟然……！”手刚放下，便被从下而上泼了一脸水，紧接着浑身力气便从身体四面八方流失，整个人直愣愣瘫倒在地上——中了他的道！这小子时间长不见居然使上这些招数！  
达米安咬牙切齿：“你竟敢骗我。”  
乔纳森立刻回嘴道：“兵不厌诈！这可是你教我的，我看你现在还能跑得了吗！”  
嘴上虽然这么说，但他也不敢怠慢，趁着达米安气力全无，眼疾手快从腰间摸出削尖的木椿反手握着，翻滚骑上吸血鬼身体，举起木椿直直刺向达米安胸口。电光火石之间达米安迅速以右手格挡，木椿穿透他手掌没进胸口一小截。吸血鬼深绿眸子在瞬间冒出红光，利牙也从唇下伸出，喉间嘶叫着，受到疼痛刺激后手上力气骤增，左手一挥竟将乔纳森打飞出去。  
受到重击的乔纳森感觉五脏六腑都要移位了，但他恢复地非常迅速，在翻身跳起来站稳后，眼角敏锐地捕捉到除他们之外的第三个黑影。  
——还有？帮手？  
乔纳森拔出银质匕首握好，再看向达米安时他已经将木椿从手上拔掉，摇摇晃晃站了起来。乔纳森不免有些懊恼，错过了最佳时机，也用光了最后的圣水，再想有刚才的机会几乎是不可能的。而且对方还有帮手——接着他就看到，所谓的帮手在张牙舞爪扑来之前就已经被达米安杀得脑袋掉地。  
……同类相残？乔纳森在之前从来不知道吸血鬼之间还会互相杀害，他们数量虽然不多但联系密切，大多都以家族聚集在一起生活，一晚上遇到两只还杀害同类，闻所未闻。他虽然不知其中缘由，但免不了又对达米安增添几分疑惑和恐惧。  
可说回来，既然那只被对方解决，那他现在首要敌人还是达米安。  
身边杂草悉悉索索碎响，乔纳森手上紧了紧，握柄上的花纹硌得他有些疼，但同时也可以让他提高警惕。  
突然，达米安动了，双脚离地，漆黑的披风随着他的动作摇摆——达米安双眼发着红光朝他扑过来，乔纳森被撞到在地后脑子里飞快计算着杀死达米安的可能性和自己被杀死的可能性，可在得出结果前先传来的是达米安疼痛的嘶叫——在他背后还有一只吸血鬼，或者说，在他们周围有很多只。  
该死的。  
乔纳森啧了一声，反应也极快，在达米安身后那只吸血鬼贴更近前手腕使劲把匕首当飞镖扔出去，正中胸膛。  
解决一个。乔纳森把达米安推开翻滚起身，同时拔出腰上手枪朝逼近他们的黑影砰砰连开数枪。  
吸血鬼的移动速度比子弹要快，即使枪中装着足以致命的武器他们也有办法化成黑烟或者无数蝙蝠躲开攻击。这么一来，乔纳森非但没有杀死前仆后继的吸血鬼，反而使自己变成众矢之的。  
可同时，他的冒险行为也使那些躲藏在暗中的吸血鬼们现身，除去地上胸口插着匕首的、被同类伤害的蠢货之外，在他们周围还有八个。而这八个，此时正从四面和上空包围他。  
他从来没有遇到过这么多一起攻击的，最多最多是三只。即使他训练有素，在此刻也不免有些慌乱。乔纳森一边开枪闪躲，一边大脑飞速运转思考对策。然而对付八只对他来说只有死路一条。  
该死，该死。  
在躲闪中他已经被划伤不少处，甜美的血腥味刺激着吸血鬼的精神，可以看出来他们更加兴奋。他们和人不一样，不多时乔纳森已经有些体力不支，反应慢半拍，他就被扑上来的吸血鬼控制住了四肢。围上来的那只吸血鬼眼里泛着红光，渗人的尖牙正缓缓贴近乔纳森的动脉。只要再近一点，轻轻一咬，他就会丧命。  
这时候即使涵养再好，乔纳森也忍不住骂了几句脏话。  
“真可怜。”  
低沉的声音从耳边响起，下一秒乔纳森就感觉血味扑面而来，太过浓重以至于他的胃开始微小的抽动。  
面前的吸血鬼凄厉地尖叫着倒地，而出现在他面前的，是手上、脸上沾满鲜血，双眼冒红光的达米安。他正用舌尖舔去飞溅到他唇上的鲜血。而即使这副模样，达米安也依然优雅地像个贵公子。  
“韦恩，你不该与我们为敌。”他听到耳边的吸血鬼这么说。  
达米安哼了一声，居高临下地看着他们，“你们没这个资格。”  
乔纳森还没反应过来，只听周围嘶叫声、惨叫声混作一团，眼前几人缠斗中血光频现。不一会儿功夫，在这片废弃的村庄中，只有他和浴血的达米安还站立着。  
村庄中一片死寂，没有虫鸣，没有风，有的只是悬挂在天的明月，有的只是倒在地上的尸体，和空气中弥漫的令人作呕的血腥。  
达米安几乎是秒杀，在这之前还被同类偷袭，被他洒了圣水，用木椿刺了胸口。  
——这才是真正的血族。  
乔纳森不知道怎么脑海中跳出这个想法，这个认知甚至使他感到恐惧，也因此连续后退几步。在持续追踪达米安三年后，也是第一次有了要逃跑、放弃的冲动。  
“被吓到了？”达米安问，语气里还带着些戏谑。  
乔纳森定了定神，“没有，倒是见识到了我有个强大的对手。”  
“哼。”达米安笑起来，似乎对这个回答很满意，“你也——”  
话没说完，刚刚还得意洋洋的血族就倒了下去。乔纳森被吓了一跳，趁此机会想走，但一转身看到地上的吸血鬼而有点于心不忍——毕竟达米安救了他，先前扑倒他躲开攻击，之后又帮他解围。实在，过意不去。  
即使他是吸血鬼……可他是吸血鬼！  
乔纳森做了一番思想斗争。但最后还是认命地返回去，一边架起达米安一边还念叨：“乔纳森啊乔纳森。你是猎人，吸血鬼猎人。你正在扛着的这玩意儿是吸血鬼中真正的血族，你的死敌，追踪了三年的死敌。他很厉害，比想象中要更加强大，你现在就应该给他一刀，趁他病要他命，不是什么做好人行好事救他……你到底懂不懂？！这么好的机会！怎么能放过！……他怎么这么高……”

*

村庄是不能再呆了，一晚上来十只，指不定在那里有什么活动，之后还会有更多的吸血鬼也说不准。于是乔纳森就赶夜路连拖带拽辛辛苦苦在天亮前找了个废弃但还算比较完整的破房子。找到床后随便收拾了一下就把人扔那上头。然后就是关好窗户确保阳光不会露进来，沿着房子周围寻到一口还能用的井，打了些水上来，将就包扎好自己的伤口，又把手上脸上都是血污的达米安擦干净。到这会儿天也差不多大亮。  
和吸血鬼斗了一晚上，又拖着达米安走，忙里忙外收拾洗漱，到现在乔纳森看到在床上安稳躺着的达米安就恨得牙痒痒，费了很大力气才忍住一脚把他踹到地上自己睡床的冲动。但说回来……达米安也昏过去太久了。  
乔纳森趴在床边盯着他，从他的短发开始，眉毛，睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，苍白的嘴唇，刚毅的侧脸线条等等，乱起八糟想些有的没的。  
他怎么还不醒？  
还是很虚弱？可吸血鬼恢复能力不是很强吗？  
乔纳森左思右想，觉得可能是因为他缺血……  
不会吧……真令人头大。乔纳森摸摸匕首，一脑袋砸在床垫子上。在吸血鬼猎人身份下，乔纳森是个十足的阳光灿烂好青年，本人教条之一就是有恩必报，有借必还。可这教条应用到死敌身上，怎么都不是滋味。他们是天生的仇敌，有你没我，有我没你。乔纳森在追踪达米安的三年间也没少交手，每次要么他险胜，要么达米安险胜。可这恩……达米安救了他，昨晚两次，甚至还有很久前一次，黎明前失足滑下悬崖，达米安顶着被灼伤的侧脸飞身救了他……

乔纳森抬头再看，达米安左脸早已经恢复好了，根本看不出来那时他被烧灼，冒着火星的脸。

“几百年难得有个可以与我为敌的对手，就人类还说你还不错。所以你不能死。”达米安躲在石壁阴影处，将完好的脸留给乔纳森。

——救人救到底。  
乔纳森摊开手掌，拔出匕首手起刀落在手掌滑了一道，忍痛攥住拳头将血滴进达米安口中。  
肯特家族不是普通的人类，与其说是被神祝福，倒不如说在祝福与诅咒同时捆绑着他们。他们有常人无法拥有体力，耐力，承受伤害的能力，但同时他们身上所流淌的血液比常人更甜美，也更能增强吸血鬼自身能力。这种特殊血液使得吸血鬼对他们趋之若鹜，而他们和吸血鬼的关系从本质上来说是捕猎与被捕猎。  
吸血鬼不死，他们就得死。  
乔纳森晕晕乎乎的，也不管是不是会被达米安在睡梦中杀死，或者有什么其他状况，脑袋一沉，靠在床边睡了过去。  
而达米安，睫毛动了动，睁开了深绿色的眼眸。

*

再醒来已经是傍晚，这扇破木窗隐隐透进来的光晃了乔纳森的眼。他下意识地想用手挡却发现不知怎么的自己躺在了床上，一只手被固定在床头，而另一只手被布料精致的破布条缠绕着，怎么看都不属于他。他举起来看了半天才“啊”了一声想起来自己是划了一道滴血给达米安，让他恢复精神，这布料倒像是达米安身上的。可是他去哪了——  
正想着，那人就从乔纳森身侧转过来，一手支着头皱眉看他，“你对我还真是放心，不怕我趁你睡觉时杀你？”  
乔纳森也不知道自己没睡醒还是怎么着，接了一句，“你不会杀我。”同样没料到的还有达米安，他挑了挑眉表示惊讶，哼笑起来，带着他一贯骄傲的神态。  
“这可不一定，肯特家的人血液对我们来说是极其珍贵的，即使不杀你，我也可以将你囚禁在地牢里，取你的血。”  
达米安阴暗极了，一边说还一边用指甲划乔纳森的动脉，在那皮肤下是年轻有力的跳动，他只需要稍微用些力气，就可以杀死眼前的青年。  
“你不会这么做。”乔纳森笃定道，“你绝对不会这么做。”  
达米安抽回手，像是青年的皮肤火热到灼伤了他似的，他脸上阴晴不定，可说这话的人却目光灼灼，正直得很。  
要命。  
达米安皱着眉像是厌恶什么东西，接着又大笑起来，深绿色的眼睛中又开始发出红光——这令乔纳森感到一丝恐惧，“你想做什么？”  
“我们是敌人。”达米安说，“我们是注定纠缠在一起的死敌，下次见面我可不会再救你，我会杀了你，吸干你的血。所以你最好给我注意一些，加强你的训练，格斗技巧，不要被我轻易杀死——肯特家的猎人。”  
达米安字字句句冷酷至极，但在最后一个字落下后却低下头，以自身重量压制乔纳森，紧接着吻了他。  
意料之外的吻震得乔纳森回不过神，可这个吻强势到他不得不感受到对方存在。达米安力气大得吓人，乔纳森费尽九牛二虎之力也不能挪动他分毫，当对方霸道的舌头入侵乔纳森的口腔时，他甚至品尝到属于达米安的血气。血族细致地用舌头舔遍他口腔的每一处，纠缠在一起时几乎要剥去乔纳森浑身力气——他第一次与男性接吻，对方还是个吸血鬼。  
达米安好像吻了很久，又好像只有眨眼之间那么短。等他们分开时，太阳已经下山，达米安从白日中解放，彼此也都是气喘吁吁的。双唇分开时有银丝牵连着，乔纳森看到他嘴边有血迹，可他分不清究竟是谁的血。达米安揪着乔纳森的头发最后一次警告他，“我会杀了你。”  
他不会。乔纳森脑海中说，晕晕乎乎的，然后他问：“为什么吻我？”  
“为什么喂血给我？”  
“为什么救我？”  
“为什么追踪我三年？”  
“为什么知道我追踪你三年？”  
达米安没有再问，也没作答，只是又吻了一下他，这次蜻蜓点水，甚至还咬了他。接着他迅速抽身，越过乔纳森下了床，打开窗户让风吹进来，等乔纳森再看时达米安已经消失了。  
那里只有破旧的窗，只有深色夜幕中缀着的一两颗星星。他动了动，禁锢在床头的那只手稍微使力就能挣开。  
所有问题的答案呼之欲出，但一环套一环被风一吹又摇摆得不知东南西北。乔纳森盯着破旧的天花板，上面龟裂的墙漆延展出一个又一个迷宫，每一道黑色缝隙就是一个大裂谷，在那最深处就刻着谜底。  
别想了。乔纳森催促自己，该走了。  
夜空星光闪动，晚风徐来。


End file.
